Are Happy Endings Real? Or Are They Fake?
by MeetMeOnThamesStreet
Summary: Jacob was in love before Bella and he did't have the courage to tell her before she moved But three years later she's back in town. And what if what he thought was imprinting on Renesmee wasn't imprinting after all.*DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT PEOPLE*


My name is Kanan Willow..I'm seventeen, 5'7, tanned skinned, with long black hair that always seems to be in my face. I'm random but quiet at the same time. I love the woods and any chance I am given I'm out there. My life was going pretty good, until the day my mom informed me that we would be moving to Oklahoma... of ALL states.. There's no La Push or the beach... or Jacob Black..

I remember parking my car in his drive way and forcing myself to get out of my blue Ford truck. Normally I'd be already in the barn, but this wasn't like any other day. Today I had to tell one of my best friends that I'd be moving... This weekend.. You see my mom is a photographer and she was assainged a job some where in Oklahoma to take pictures for a company who needed help advertising..

"Finally you made it inside!" Jake says while grabbing me and pulling me into a hug.

"I thought you had turned into a zombie.. or something" He says whille letting go of me and noticing how pale I looked( it takes a lot to make a tanned skinned person be pale!) "What's wrong? He asked. As I sit down on a crate and try to stop myself from breaking down into tears.

"I-I-I..." But it was to late there was no holding back the tears that we're already falling down my cheeks.

Instantly Jake was by my side comforting me. "Shh shhh, What's wrong Kanan? You can tell me." He says while wiping away the tears.

"... My mom took a job... in OKLAHOMA!... and we are moving this weekend.." And with that the sobbing started all over again.

"What?" Was all he could say before he sat up and started pacing.

"WHY? Why so soon?" He yelled.

"I don't know! Jake! I don't know." Kanan says while standing up and heading towards the door frame.

"I have to get back... and pack.. you can come over... when ever" And with that she was running back to her truck and rushng home.

**-flash forward three years-**

It had been three years since she had last been here. But there she was standing in front of her old front door. In La Push, Washinton Kanan never thought she'd be back in this town. Kanan was only back to either A. Clean up her mothers old house to live in it or B. Sell it.

She wasn't sure if she was ready to face her demons that she had left behind in this small town... wasn't even sure if anybody would remember her.. Heck even reconigze her.

She had changed.. her long hair was no longer in her face all the time, but was now meduim length. There was a small bruise that had been forming on the bottom of her lip. Her face was sunken in and where there use to be sparkle in her eyes was just blankness. She had gone through so much in the last few years... Kanan wasn't sure if she wanted to trade one set of demons for another.. But there she ways anyways ready to face what ever.

The movers had placed everything where she had requested all that was left to do was unpack and clean up.. Which is some times a long process... But Kanan didn't mind she had all the time in the world.

**- Jacob's POV Three years ago-**

**He hadn't gone and seen her that night... Or the night after that. There was to much anger inside of him. That he knew nothing could control it from seeping out.**

**Everyone who he had spoke to about Kanan moving told him, that he needed to get over it and spent what time he had left with her before it was to late. Did he listen? No, instead it was the night before they we're leaving and Jacob was standing there at her front door contemplating on knocking on the door. When there she was, his best friend opening the door with a confused look upon her face.**

**"Jacob? What are you doing here? You're soaking wet! How long have you been standing out here!" She questioned me while pulling on my arm to come inside.**

**"Stay here" She said as she went upstairs to grab what I expect to be a towel to dry me off.**

**She was back before I knew it with a towel in her hand. "Here" she says while pulling me into the kitchen and having my sit down at the table. I absent mindly start drying myself off with the towel. I never realized how beautiful she is.. Even just in a pair of jeans and light blue sweater. "Man, was I going to miss seeing her."I thought to myself. After a few awakward moments I looked at her. " I came over here to say my last good-bye's... I know I didn't act like your best friend this week.. But I needed to put some distance betweek us...ya know?" I say to her while looking down and some how finding my shoelace to be interesting as she blankly stares at me.**

**"Ja...Jake you don't know how hard this is for me! I didn't have my best friend with me the last week of being home. I didn't think you were going to even come over and say good-bye.. to be honest... I was on my way over to curse you out for not coming over." Kanan says while reaching over and grabbing a hand of mine.**

**"Your my best friend... Jake.. Nothing could change that.. Okay?" Kanan says while standing up and heading towards the door.**

**"Where are you going" I ask her while standing up to follow her.**

**"Upstairs.. you can stay the night... for old time sakes! My mom left yesterday and said it was fine if you wanted too." And with that they walked upstairs to go to bed... **

**-twenty minutes later-**

**"Kay?" Jacob whispered **

**"Hmm" Was the response he got back.**

**"Love you"Was all that he said.**

**"mmmhmm love you too Jake."**

**Morning came to soon and they spent the last hour just hanging out.. and before they knew it the Taxi was here to pick Kay up.**

**"Well, I guess this is good-bye... for now"Jacob says while pulling Kay into a big hug.**

**"Yep... I guess so.." Kay says while taking in the smell of Jacobs Axe one last time.**

**"But we will call and text all the time... so it'll be like you never left!"Jacob says while watching her get into the taxi..**

**"Bye Jacob.. love ya!" And with that she was off on her way to the airport.. Not knowing that, that was her last time she'd see her best friend for a long time.**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope some one at least likes it!<strong>


End file.
